1. Description of the Prior Art
The treatment of internal parasite infestation in horses has historically been executed by delivering medicines into the animal's digestive tract. Some typical methods of delivering these medicines are listed below:
a. In earliest times, treatment consisted of a fluid "drench" administered to the back of the animal's throat, with hopes of the intended dose avoiding the air passages, and reaching the animal's gut. PA1 b. Veterinary science developed the procedure of using a long, flexible nasal-gastric tube that is inserted into the nostril of the horse, and with practiced skill, avoids the air passages to the lung, then delivers the fluid medicated formula directly into the stomach with a pump. PA1 c. In the ensuing years, commercial medicated food pellets were developed as a less traumatic method for delivery of treatment formulas to horses. PA1 d. In more recent times, commercial anti-parasitic formulas have been perfected for use by the horse owner at home, bypassing the required assistance of a veterinarian. These preparations have been supplied in a paste form, which are administered by a hand-held syringe applicator. This syringe is inserted into the mouth of a horse and thumb pressure on the plunger expresses the medication into the animal's oral cavity. PA1 a. Direct drench methods into the mouth of horses is successful with only a small number of the most cooperative and quiet animals and an experienced handler. A guaranteed full safe dose is rarely possible, as well as difficult to achieve. Failure to deliver liquids safely past air passages can result in fluid entering the animal's lungs, and possible pneumonia or death PA1 b. The need for an experienced veterinarian to administer nasal-gastric tube drenches into the stomach of the horse is expensive, time consuming, and can cause the horse to become sensitized to unpleasant handling around the head. It does, however, assure a fully delivered dose. PA1 c. Medicated food pellets are not acceptable to a large percentage of horses because of their aversion to chemical odors. Due to spillage, a full dose is not assured, even to the animal that accepts this form of medication. PA1 d. Although an improvement over prior methods, the deficiencies of commercial hand-held syringe treatments are several. In shy or nervous horses, insertion into the mouth of a hand-held applicator can cause the horse to lift its head above the owner's arm reach; therefore, avoiding treatment. Some animals may back away in resistance or become panicky. This can lead to the bad habit of head shyness and form a vice. Even if a calm animal cooperatively accepts this applicator, an expressed dose of paste medication may be spit out partially as a blob. If the owner does not clear the horse's mouth of chewed hay, grass, or other food matter retained next to the teeth, a medicated dose can be ejected onto the ground with a food wad. Each loss of medication increases the treatment cost. In the instance of a novice or nervous and timid owner, the hand-held applicator system can lead to failure of treatment, intimidation by a nervous or resistant animal, or even physical injury to the owner. PA1 a. To provide an efficient dosing device for medicines whereby waste and spillage are avoided. Treatment substances are dispensed directly onto the surface of the animal's tongue, causing tongue movement which promotes natural direct swallowing; therefore, preventing loss of measure dosages. PA1 b. To provide an improved method for gradual low-stress administration of oral substances with a minimum of unpleasantness. PA1 c. To provide a device which is stationary in the patient's mouth, thus freeing the hands of the owner and allowing adequate time for necessary relaxation in apprehensive animals. PA1 d. To provide a device that establishes and maintains an independent position in the animal's mouth; therefore, avoiding unnecessary or erratic hand motion directed towards the face of nervous or excitable animals. PA1 e. To provide a device that maintains a passive position in the mouth of the animal which inspires relaxation and calmness. PA1 f. To provide a simple system with ease of handling that enables success for the novice as well as for professionals. PA1 g. To provide a medicating device that can be produced with various materials, either permanent or recyclable. PA1 h. To provide the option of producing the device from materials such as flavored and/or colored plastic formulas for various commercial uses and product identification. PA1 i. To provide the option of producing the device from materials such as stainless steel for long term service. PA1 j. To provide a device that may be readily dismantled for cleaning and/or sterilizing. PA1 k. To provide a medicine administering device that conforms to conventional modes of manufacture, is of simple construction, and easy to use, thereby providing a device that is economically feasible, durable, and relatively trouble free.
2. Deficiencies of the Prior Art
Each above-described treatment has its limitations. These limitations are described in the similarly enumerated paragraphs below: